


Lips

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max is bored at the Red Bull end of year party, and then someone suggests that they play hide and seek...





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For Lizzie :)

The Red Bull end of year party was a pitiful sight. The shared flat that they all used in Milton Keynes was nice, but crowded, and Brendon had shown up for some reason, which made it awkward.

Not that it was Max’s fault that Brendon didn’t have a seat, but still, he was a nice guy, and he deserved better than this.

Dany showed up late, and he ended up chatting to Brendon, no doubt about how Red Bull screwed them both over, and Max thought about going to say hi, but he didn’t want to talk work.

Slinking through to the kitchen, he grabbed himself another beer, and that was when he heard someone yell, “Let’s play hide and seek!”

Max didn’t recognise the voice, and he’d been playing his own one-man game of hide and seek most of the evening anyway, so what harm was there in hiding for a little bit longer?

Slipping into the small broom cupboard in the corner of the kitchen, he sipped at his beer as he scrolled through his phone, glad for the peace now that loud music was no longer rumbling through his bones.

The silence was calming, and he felt relaxed for the first time all evening.

And then someone jumped into the cupboard with him, and the awkward feeling returned.

“Sorry, I needed somewhere to hide.”

Even while whispering, Max was sure that he recognised the voice.

“Stoffel?”

Max cursed his luck, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he tried not to press his leg against Stoffel’s crotch, but there was barely enough space for one person, never mind two.

“Max?” Stoffel’s breath was warm against his ear, and Max tried to think unsexy thoughts, but his crush on Stoffel was resurfacing with a vengeance.

“Yeah, have you just arrived?” Max hoped he was whispering into Stoffel’s ear, but he was scared to get any closer in case his lips touched Stoffel.

“No, I’ve been here for a while, but I didn’t see you.”

Max bit his tongue, he wanted to make a joke, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work with warmth of Stoffel’s body pressed up against his own.

*

Half an hour later, Max was bored, and he let out a sigh, but it sounded way more sexual than he intended it to.

“Am I squishing you?” Stoffel whispered, and Max shook his head before realising that Stoffel couldn’t see him.

“No, but this isn’t my idea of a fun evening.”

“Pressed up against a cute guy isn’t your idea of fun?” Stoffel snorted in laughter, and Max smiled.

“You think I’m cute?” Max’s heart pounded in his ears, and he felt dizzy with anticipation.

“Yes.”

Max felt so inexperienced, but he wanted nothing more than to feel Stoffel’s lips against his own.

“Can I kiss you?”

Stoffel’s lips answered for him, leaning in for a chaste kiss, but it set Max’s world on fire.

It was awkward kissing in such a confined space, but that didn’t stop Max from wanting more, pulling Stoffel closer as he deepened the kiss.

“Game’s over! Max is the winner!”

“Want to get out of here?” Stoffel nuzzled at the side of his neck, and Max let out a needy gasp, desperate for more.

“Sure.”

Stoffel slunk out of the cupboard, checking that the coast was clear before holding the door open for Max.

Max wanted to hold his hand, but he settled for walking next to him, their arms brushing as they headed for the door.

“You’re not leaving already?” Brendon rushed up to them, his beer bubbling over as he gave them both a hug.

“Yeah, it’s late and we’re going to get some food.” Stoffel couldn’t stop a flicker of a smile from crossing his lips, and Brendon smiled knowingly at them, making them both blush.

“Have fun.” Brendon winked at them as they left, and Max felt like he was on top of the world.

“We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
